


This is the Directive

by sugargroupie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gap Filler, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He introduces himself as Lechna, which is the truth, and he claims to be a trader, which Aeryn knows is a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Directive

**Author's Note:**

> Set between seasons 3 &amp; 4\. Beta-free.

_Acquire target_.

The dress is pragmatic enough -- the side slits allowing for maneuverability and comfort -- if confining. The material doesn't contour to her skin the same way her leathers do, but this particular op doesn't call for a Peacekeeper.

Defected, or otherwise.

In this dress, with her loomas peeking out for effect, and the make-up weighing heavily on her face, stifling, she is simply Aeryn.

Her objective enters the refreshment house and she observes from a darkened corner, back straight against the wall with a bottle of fellip at her lips. For three days she's watched him swagger in, order the same beverage, choose a recreation partner, and disappear for arns at a time.

He doesn't go for variety, which works in Aeryn's favor at least. He likes a soft smile, appealing presentation that stands out in the crowd. She's dressed like a tralk because he doesn't know the meaning of discretion. Playing a role, she reminds herself, that will soon end.

Tossing back the remaining fellip, she licks her lips and starts for her primary objective. She has a job to do.

_Gain target's favor_.

He introduces himself as Lechna, which is the truth, and he claims to be a trader, which Aeryn knows is a lie. She memorized his ident file and knows everything from his Peacekeeper ratings beginning as a cadet, to his current expertise as part of the Hokothian informant cell. Though she believes it to be true that one cannot learn everything from an ident file, she knows enough that this mission should be remarkably easy.

The flirtation is awkward, but Aeryn approaches it like learning a new skill. Lechna is too enamored to notice, or perhaps too drunk to care. His breath is warm on her neck, lips softer than she expects and she angles her face inward -- an open invitation.

The shadows of their occupied corner provide little privacy as they kiss, and this too is a learning exercise. His tongue coaxes her mouth open as his hands grip her waist and travel down to caress her backside. As it turns out, he swells against her hip when she bites his lip and digs her thumb gently beneath his ear. Valuable information she stores away for later, when it's of more use.

_Separate target from his unit_.

She leads him from his usual haunts, the lodge conveniently next door, to a more secluded lodging a good walk down the road. When he complains about the distance, she presses her breasts into him and pulls his face down for another kiss, playing the temptress until he's more agreeable.

Their walk is brisk but unhurried, and she makes sure no one is following them.

Keying open the door, Aeryn presses the wall control and the room is bathed in soft light. It's a room of basic necessity; table, bed, refresher. Lechna comes up from behind her and cups her breasts, kisses her neck and bare shoulder. She turns in his arms and walks him back to the bed where she shoves him down on the mattress. He smiles, says he likes it a little rough; she knows that too and considers binding his hands.

It would certainly be easier, but easy has never been her way. She goes for efficient, yet creative instead.

_Retrieve intel_.

There's a wet suction on her nipple and fingers between her legs, and she thinks of her plan to cut out the chip imbedded in his wrist. Coordinates and a code resting on her inner thigh, and an orgasm just a few strokes away. Cholak help her, she hesitates.

The directive is never far from her thoughts.

Aeryn, already straddling his lap, leans to the side and gropes for her holster and --

_Discard of any evidence and witnesses_.

\-- seduces a gun to his head with well-placed kisses on his neck and mouth, hand cupping his sex. She's impatient and trigger happy, ready to end the ruse, to be Officer Aeryn Sun again.

His blood splatters on her dress, and who gives a frell, she'll burn it when she gets back to the base.

Aeryn feels everything and nothing. Satisfied on a job well done, a little amorous from the bleed-back of violence and aborted sex.

She thinks maybe she should've come before killing him, and chokes down the hysterical laugh that threatens.

All that's left now is the wrist action.

_Mission accomplished_.

She recites the directive in her head during the flight back to remind herself of the cause worth Lechna's death...

And she has no regrets.

**


End file.
